Suffer in Shadows
by xXCatieKaramukixX
Summary: Manik Acorn, son of Sonic the Hedgehog, has finally taken his place at the throne after his Sonic's death. Upon receiving the crown, Manik is faced with many issues since he is one of the many monarchies on Mobius. He is rather fixed upon Shadow, the only surviving Freedom Fighter left, who has been acting quite strange and plans to replace him but, what exactly is the replacement?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue: Discussion of a Bioengineered Mobian.**_

_Forty years after the Black Comet visited Mobius..._

In a government boardroom, the smartest Mobians along with the leader of Mobius itself banded together one night. The past few days the king has had disturbing dreams of the Black Comet coming back. Tonight, was just about that debate.

"We need to figure out a way to protect the people of Mobius if somehow, the Black Comet would return while guaranteeing the people's safety." The King began. "And I need all of you to debate with me on a solution to this issue. So if any of you have an idea, speak up. No solution will be wasted."

There was then an up roaring murmur that consumed the room. They all spoke to one another and when they seemed to all agree on something the room died out of sound. The king looked at then waiting for a reply patiently when the man to his right cleared his throat. He then stood before his ruler with a bow.

"We agree it would be wise if we made our own Ultimate Life form your Majesty."

"Explain."

"We'll all we need is Shadow's blueprints or notes on his creation to make a replica, but we decided to make ours a female and a Maned Wolf if that is alright Sire."

"Should we not make it female? Just to back up the fact that she is not a part of the Black Arms...? Also maybe we can make her blonde with her clothes being black and red?"

"We can do that as well if you wish. But we need your ok on this plan in order to infiltrate Space Colony A.R.K."

"I do wish for it to be so. And when she is not guarding the people she will serve me in my home."

"Of course My Lord. All in good time."

"Wonderful. Now all we must do is create her."

"Yes but when she is made, what should we call her?"

There was a pause. The king thought hard of what to name this to be knight. He did not want it to be completely feminine and when said it would resemble power. Then the king had the name!

"We shall call this being, Blade. For she will be not only be made from metal but she will be strong like a sword. She will hold as much beauty as the Royal Family's as well. It is perfect for her. And it sound nothing like that dreaded Emo's name!"

"Yes, yes perfect Master. We shall all get to work on it as soon as we gather the base information."

The meeting then ended shortly after that. The king left in style while the others left in black vehicles. Now was the start of next generation soldiers.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Infiltration of the A.R.K.**_

All was quiet there upon the space lab. It was simple to board but little did the Mobians know that it was upgraded in security by the one and only, Shadow. The hidden watch on Shadow's wrist began to sound upon the men entering and making their way to Gerald workspace along with his room.

"Hm. I wonder who would be on the A.R.K." He thought aloud.

He disabled the alarm and put a hand through his dark quills. When the white gloved hand reappeared it held a green emerald that glittered in the bright sun's rays. He lifted his palm in the air and took a breath.

"Chaos, Control!" He spoke raising his voice.

He suddenly disappeared into a bright light above his head. When he was visible again, he appeared on his old residence and childhood home. He sighed seeing no one near his current location and quickly walked to find the intruders. He made it near the lab when the multitude of men on the ship became overwhelming. He began to question everything.

"Who are you?! Why are you here?! Don't you know this place is off limits?!"

There was a hedgehog that turned to him. It appeared to be a female with white hair and bright pink eyes.

"Sir, we are here under the order of the King needing to see your blueprints and Gerald's notes to create you. If you do not let us do our job we will not hesitate to fire, Sir!" The female soldier spoke in a demanding tone.

Shadow eyed all of them full of suspicion.

"Why does the king need such documentaries?"

"We do not know, Sir! It is classified information Sir!"

Shadow did not swallow that well and held his hand to the sky.

"Chaos, Spear!"

He then had an electrical spear in his hand and shot it at the large group of men. Most stayed down while Shadow passed by them. He glared down at them as if he were some sort of king looking at guilty peasants. As he walked by, there was one brave fox whom grabbed his ankle. Shadow looked down to see the hand. His red eyes were deadly as they glazed over to the hands' owner.

He then made another spear but it broke into shards of glass. He yelled the chant once again and fired them at the soldier. The soldier move back would have been obliterated. Shadow humphed before actually going into the lab and sealing the door so none of them could get inside.

On the opposite side of the A.R.K. though, other Mobians were going through Gerald's office and notes. Shadow chaos controlled out of the locked room and continued to walk leaving the soldiers on the floor injured. Shadow followed down the long hallway by himself leading to other sections of the A.R.K.. He passed by Maria's room and felt a slight chill against his fur. He stopped to shiver and then continued his long walk to inspect the rest of the unexplored territory he owned.

They were playing around with the semi-high tech door lock that Shadow thankfully installed a few years back for this exact reason. Suddenly, there was a loud click and hiss. Fog filled the room and made it hard to see around the hallway. It reached to Shadow's location and he knew someone had unlocked the door. Shadow swiftly made his way down the hall at top speeds over three hundred miles per hour. The troops on the other hand were entering the room and quickly looking for a journal or file obviously named "Project Shadow".

There was one smaller group looking into the master computer. Shadow reached the small group first. He took of his rings as they glowed when twisted off. He then went up to the men and roughhoused them both in the gut causing extreme internal damage along with the two to have the wind knocked out of them. Shadow then checked the computer for any misplaced files or copied files. The master computer had no records. Shadow then noticed something sticking out from inside the USB drive port.

Shadow carefully took it out and continued his way out to the trespassed office taking his golden wrist rings with him. After Shadow's two second run to the room, he entered seeing it completely trashed and papers still flittering everywhere from the ceiling fan. He then looked out the window and saw the ship fly back to Mobius.

"Dammit!" He said and pounded his fist against the bulletproof glass.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: Black Arms Interference**_

_Nine years later…_

It was just the beginning of the summer. The government was almost finished creating the specimen soon to be referred to as Blade. They were in the middle of uploading data onto the memory card that would be later apart of what would be an artificial brain. The scientists left their labs and went home for the night well needed of rest. Little did they know how much information had actually been let out about this.

Far off in deep abyss of space, there was the one being that sat high upon a golden throne. The actual figure seemed to resemble much of Shadow. It had black and red dyed fur but a third eye on it's forehead. The red also stained the back part of the quills. It had on an old brown shirt with a golden ring where the collar was along with some at the end of the sleeves over the wrists. Chains hanged from around his neck like pearls on a woman during a black tie event. Two pendants were at the end and dangled either side of it's chest. One being an amber sun, the other a silver moon. His right leg crossed over the left and had no shoes or gloves like most Mobians.

"Those mortals have no idea what is coming for them. Once I get their best weapon on my side, there will be no stopping the Black Arms this time. The best part is, when the humans see me change their precious android, they will all assume it is Shadow! They will have no idea is me! Also with her hanging around Shadow will only make them think their assumptions are correct!" He said in Black Doom's voice loudly booming across the Black Comet.

He pounced down from his throne and walked out of the room. He went to the deck and stared ahead at the marble-sized planet. He held his arms behind his back as a small smile stretched onto his tanned muzzle. He thought of how his son would soon be at his feet begging to join his side once again. He would also have two perfect children. A female and a male. Just perfect for him. Like Adam and Eve. Eve giving Adam the apple.

_Exactly One Week Later…_

As the Black Comet's arrival date of June sixteenth came closer and closer to the citizens of Mobius, it was again late in the lab as a few lingered. After about one in the morning, all had vanished but the new hedgehog appeared by using Chaos Control.

"Hm, nice facility they have made. Too bad it will be painted red soon." Doom said walking up to the large tank holding the body of Blade.

He walked up to her see her long blonde hair. It was everywhere along the glass like seaweed while her burnt eyelids were shut. Her eyelids were burnt to look like black eye shadow that could never be removed. Her clothing was also skimpy but durable for her frame also in the colors of the Black Arms. She seemed to be tranquil at the moment but of course nothing was happening to her yet either. He watched her for a moment before commenting.

"Ah what beautiful strands of gold she has. Very interesting. So, unique." He said placing a hand against the glass. "Don't fret little one. I will save you from these cruel mortal beings."

Doom wandered off though the labs and found a bunch of blood packets. He picked one up and thought to himself. He then popped them all open and dumped the donated blood out into the sink. He made an incision on his arm and began refilling each and every one with his black colored glop.

"Ah, there we go my little one will now be all mine."

He set the bags down filled in their previous placements before heading off to make sure she would be a Black Arms Mobian. He then walked to find the future Mobian's brain unit. It took him about half an hour to find it but when he had, he found it in a file cabinet behind a long row of two thousands model computers. He pulled it out seeing it wasn't quite large. It was only the size of someone's heart.

"Well I guess they have advanced in technology here." He paused to toddle with the settings and memories.

He played with it to also make sure that she wouldn't rebel as easily as Shadow had. By the time the clock struck four he finished and went to look at the girl again.

"I will see you soon my new daughter..." He voiced before disappearing one second before the first scientist came in.

Everything seemed to be the same as it was before so he went on to add her blood to the mechanical heart made for her and anti-rust metal.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: Awakening**_

_June 8th…_

The poisonous blood was put in her body and so was the tainted brain. All that was left was to activate her with some electricity. They gathered around and pulled a lever. The water was taken out of the tank and electricity pulsed through her. Her heart began to beat along with her thoughts and memories starting. Her eyes took a moment to focus as her head was lifted high.

Her eyes then began to focus as she saw the people around her. They gawked back at her as she wobbled to stand. She watched them before a loud voice called out to her.

"Welcome my daughter. I see you have awakened from deep slumber. Now you must do something to see what fate wants. Move out of there and hide in the forest."

She held her head and fell back down. Now the scientist heard none of what the voice said to her and got her out of the glass confinement. She coughed a bit looking up to the Mobian people before her. She then got up again looking at the room.

"I said get out if there!" The voice said again and then a stabbing pain was enforced on her head.

She held her head as she could feel her body losing control of itself. Her eyes became a rustic orange and she let go of her head. The scientist could tell something was wrong and scrambled back to get to the emergency switch on the wall. She smiled an evil grin and suddenly broke the glass next to her.

"This is how you get out of places daughter..." The voice called as her body picked up a shard of the glass with an unnatural giggle.

Her body was then taken control over by the voice's owner, Black Doom. Black Doom was now using her body to slowly take out each scientist that had made her with the shard of glass. She picked one up by the collar and pushed him against the wall. Once the blood spat onto her with it's divine warmth she felt a type of thrill from it that made her smile on her own. She was then released from Black Doom's grasp. She then went on killing others for the thrill getting blood all over herself.

Her fur was soon stained crimson as there was no one left alive at the end. She looked around to see what she had done and her eyes went back to an artificial cherry red. She then ran out of the building by breaking all the windows and ran out the front door. She went near where trees were bundled together. There is where she stayed.

An hour or so later a hand went onto her shoulder. She looked back with blood all over her muzzle and forehead. She looked up to see none other than Black Doom himself.

"You have done well my kin. Now come with me." He said and helped her to her feet.

They both walked deeper into the forest alone till there was no direct light to them unless it shined through the cracks in the pine leaves.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: A Father's Shadow**_

As they walked together and the young eejit observed her surroundings Doom spoke to her in a soft manner.

"Blade, I need you to do something for me." He said looking back at her with his third eye never moving.

"Yes Father...?" She stopped as she replied.

"You have an older rambunctious brother whom had killed my first body. I want you to get on his good side for me as I let him take you under his watch. Once you do, we can begin fixing ourselves to be a family once more including yourself."

"Yes Father." She said and became very excited to now know she had a sibling.

Little did she know though, Black Doom was only using her as a temporary tool. Doom really never wanted a female child. He only made her his kin so she could not disobey. It was a psychological trap truly, Doom knew that dreaded promise Shadow made to Maria do long ago would make this his son's downfall.

They continued their way through the never-ending forest till suddenly, there was a semi-spacious home if a family was living there that appeared to be still in the process of completion. Doom stopped looking at the house and Blade a step behind. A long minute seemed to pass under slight awe and both then went up the front steps, onto the porch, and Doom finally knocked on the door.

It took some time before the door made its small cry to crack open. There were red eyes staring at Doom and seemed never to even notice Blade.

"Get out of here. You are not welcome here Father." A voice spoke being very mono-toned but also mature.

"Shadow, wait." Doom somewhat commanded the red-eyed figure.

"What the hell do you want Doom...?"

"I have made you a gift to hopefully show that I still care about you."

Doom then stepped to the side to show Blade. She stood with her arms crossed around her chest and her eyes looking where the crescent of the door was. She appeared to be cold though she said nothing about it. The red eyes then glanced over her and her whole body.

"I am confused. Why is a female here...?"

"She is the gift. I made you a sister. She will always watch over you as you will to her.

She just needs your guidance."

"I am not being her parent."

"I never said you would."

"Then you father her!"

_BANG_! The door slammed shut on Doom and Blade's face. Blade jumped and took some steps backwards before her ears went down. This was her first feeling of neglect or as most would generalize it, sadness. Her head tilted at the floor while her gold strands covered her face. Doom seemed unfazed to the sudden reaction and waited.

Five, ten, fifteen, thirty, one hour passed before the door reopened the slightest bit. The red eyes shined again through the tiny black crack and the voice spoke once more to Doom.

"She stays on the porch, you leave."

"Fair enough..."

The eye watched as Doom turned to Blade. He opened his mouth as his lips began to dance with no sound emitting. It seemed to say in the silence,

"Do not tell Shadow out agreement and do not fail."

Blade nodded slowly still hung up on the first emotional pain she has felt. Doom simply walked away and in the middle of the front yard he worked magic ad disappeared. Blade watched before the door shut again. She heard metal shuffling as the door reopened. The blacked out figure now exposed himself to the light and to Blade.

A short three foot three hedgehog came out into the light with black fur stripped over red. He looked very identical to Doom unlike Blade. She noticed that he wore four rings that matched the ones on Doom's wrists. She also realized that his only clothes were gloves, shoes, socks, and extras for personal touches.

She towered above him by exactly two feet and five inches. She looked down at him and him up at her. She stood awkwardly not exactly sure what to say. What was there to say? I mean, after all, this was no normal way an older brother met their parent's younger child.

"Hello. My name is Shadow." He said with his voice matching the one speaking earlier to their father.

"M-my name is...Blade." She said after a hesitant pause.

He then gestured a hand to her. She backed up from him and stared at his hand. He raised an eyebrow looking at her then his hand. He then put it down at his side. She took a few steps forward right after.

"Would you like to come inside?" He asked her gesturing to the door.

She nodded at him and slowly made her way inside. Inside the house it seemed to still be in reservation and literally half finished. He walked in after her and closed the door, locking it then after. She stood there unsure of exactly what to do. Shadow then examined her once more. There was a long silence, too long for either of them to be quite comfortable.

"Would you like some tea?" Shadow finally asked her to make small talk.

"T-tea?"

"Yes. It is a beverage."

"Is it hot?"

"Yes."

"Do you like it?"

"Of course."

"O-Ok then."

"Marvelous." He finished.

He then walked into the kitchen pulling plaster mugs from the cabinets. He then pulled a pot out, obviously a teapot. He set it on the older burner that uses real fire. He took the top off and poured water inside. Blade watched from behind the small bar space taking in exactly how to make tea.

He pulled down a bunch of dried fruits and spices. He pulled out them and organized it all into a small pouch for the warm water to steep with. After filling the thin white cloth, he waited for the water to come to a small boil. He kept looking over at her after that. He finally plopped the bag in. They waited there got five minutes and there was a loud whistling sound coming from the small device.

Shadow then moved it over to a cool burner and another moment passed. Shadow poured both of them this tea in the mugs which had no matching patters. He handed one to her after setting a cube of sugar in and two for himself.

"Tell me what you think." He said before drinking his own.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: Mortal Delicacies**_

Blade looked at the murky, dark, tainted water and sighed. The hit mug was lifted to her plush lips and took the smallest sip. The warmth brushed over her cheeks and tongue before becoming a hot waterfall down her esophagus. There was a spice-filled sweetness to it that was quite pleasurable. She waited a moment to process the exact odd pleasure.

"Shadow, this is very good. Thank You."

She sipped again with her smallest finger pointed out like most royalty related people do. It made her seem quite sophisticated in such an off mannered place.

"Thank You." Shadow replied.

Blade kept on drinking as Shadow set his glass on the black granite counter. He watched her carefully as she stood there. He noticed how most of her height was from her unusually long legs and that her long hair made her appear slightly shorter than her five foot eight stature. He also realized how she had more skin than fur and found it very off tune for Black Doom to do this since he himself was all fur.

"Would you like anything to eat for dinner?" Shadow said breaking the silence.

"Like...?"

"You tell me."

Now Blade didn't know food at all. She stayed quiet and thought up something. She quickly looked back at him and replied.

"Whatever you want. I am not picky."

Shadow then did something he would never do. He smiled. He smiled and Blade had no idea how rare those were. She only enjoyed seeing that she has done something right.

"Oh we can have some honey carrots, peas, and delicious beans too! Also very vegan!"

Shadow then stopped and looked at Blade.

He saw her still looking down an in that awkward stance. It made Shadow feel quite unmannered and a very bad host. He leaned over the counter slowly taking another sip of tea. Her eyes glanced up and for a second they had direct eye contact.

"Would you like me to teach you how to cook?"

Cook? Cooking? She was thrown off by the question. Her mind had to process what he asked her before nodding. She then walked over into the kitchen with him. Shadow began to mumble to himself.

"Also, NEVER eat meat. Otherwise you will look like that fatass blue hedgehog. I swear he only saves the biddies so he can kill them and eat an unlimited supply of chili dogs."

Blade just naturally assumed this "meat" product was dead animals. She felt a bit sick to her stomach after that comment but didn't show it besides her muzzle going a tad paler.

"Ok..."

Shadow then pulled out two pots and a pan. He set the pan on the stove and filled the pots up with some tap water. He set the half filled pots on the back burners. He swiftly the half filled pots on the back burners of the stove. He swiftly moved to the freezer pulling out the required vegetables he tossed two packages to Blade and made her lose some balance from the sudden requirement. Shadow ripped open the peas' package dumping the small green orbs into the boiling water of one pot.

"Shadow…" Blade said softly.

Shadow stopped and turned to face Blade. His eyebrow shot up in slight curiosity as their eyes met again.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you change your mind…?"

"When, you mean when Father asked me to watch over you?"

Blade looked down in an ashamed way. Her eyelids lowered as her head dipped downwards at the floor. She nodded slowly gripping onto the two plastic bags a tad harder.

"I changed my mind because although I disagree with Father and his practices, I wasn't going to let you suffer for our broken relationship as a family."

"Oh…"

Shadow then took the two other bags, opened them, and dumped their insides into the other pot and one pan. There was a long silence as the two stood there waiting on the food.

"Blade! You are not doing anything! Do something! The conversation you were having was getting onto Shadow's good side and I need you to get him to reconnect with us." A loud voice called only for her to hear.

"Father! I am working on it! It is hard to speak to someone you barely know anything about in your record files!" Blade thought and one of her ears went down as her face looked upwards to Shadow again.

It took only around ten minutes for the food to finish cooking. Shadow took out some plates. Blade seized the opportunity.

"Shadow, I can set the table if you like."

"Thank you." He said handing the plates, silverware, and napkins off to her. She swiftly moved out to the semi-organized dining room. She then quickly set the plates and other utensils down onto the glass top table. When Blade looked to make sure she had not missed anything, Shadow came around her and set the pots and one pan onto a lazy Susan which acted as the dining room table's center piece. He then moved back and pulled a seat out that was next to Blade, gesturing before moving to his own.

"Thanks…" She said before sitting down.

The whole time Blade avoided eating as Shadow ate bits and pieces of the three plants.

"Why do you not eat?" Shadow said breaking the silence.

"It is your food. I just…"

"Just?"

"I, I just am unsure about this whole food thing."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Please, just try it. You may not need it but it is a good change even for myself who never needs food consumption."

"O-Ok."

Blade then took some carrots and peas. She set them on her plate but only a spoon full of each one. Salt and a small bit of butter was added before her fork pierced a carrot slice and a bunch of peas. Before she could even bite her brain pounded against her skull. She abruptly got up and walked upstairs.

"I-I'll be right back."

She got upstairs hearing other voices in her head.

"Too many thoughts!" She said as a piece of clear plastic came crashing through the window onto her left shoulder.

She opened her eyes only for a second until a burst of electricity was released at high voltage. Her body couldn't scream or function so all it did was emergency shutdown. Her body then hit the floor with a light thud.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: Government Trouble Lurking **_

There was a loud thud that echoed through the stairwell and down to Shadow. Shadow was cleaning up the dining room and the table setting the plaster disks in the sink. Shadow's ears perked up and looked at the staircase.

"Blade, are you alright?"

There was no verbal response. The floor boards from above creaked loudly and suspicion grew. Shadow went upstairs only to find two hedgehogs with hidden faces. Their backs read "SWAT" in bright yellow letters against the navy blue once piece suit. They had just lifted up Blade like an object rather than a person. Shadow was confused and spoke.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

The two of the men looked back at Shadow. There was no word spoken as they exchanged eye contact and nodded. They handed off Blade to someone outside and pulled out a dart gun. Two darts had hit Shadow in the chest and into the left shoulder. Shadow yelped loudly and growled removing the poisoned darts from his body. His heart beat began to slow and his eyelids lowered before even imposing another form of threat.

Blade awoke to a voice and colorful blurs. Blade looked up to a man seining to be of high respect and loud bangs. Whistles and voices called out in her direction. When her eyelids opened she saw inmates all around along with solders. One man stood in front of her dressed in a suit.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to come and get repaired."

"Who the hell are you? What are you talking about?"

"You of course. We are fixing you so you can do your original job."

"I was doing my job till you came in…"

"On the contrary. You were doing what Shadow wanted you to do."

"You make no sense."

"Ah never mind then onto the labs with you."

There was a hard push with the end of a rifle on her back. She was nudged forward and continued walking. The hall seemed endless with perverted men and smooth talking criminals. She ignored them all as she passed by. There was then a sudden explosion from one of the cells and the window bars along with the jail cell door flew out hitting the solders behind her. The loud bang startled her as mist and fog filled the long hallway making it hard to see clearly.

She waved a hand in front of her face while coughing from the small articles of debris making her mouth dry. Gun shots filled the room and she saw the shadows of others get hit by the actual bullets falling to the floor in seconds after being hit. She felt a tug on her hand by another and moved over. There stood a hedgehog dressed in complete black and stood high above her by five inches or so. A black mask over his face was applying the finishing touches to his gear along with a full body harness was attached to his body which had a cord attached on the back. On his belt were several pouches containing ammunition and a rifle that had a strap around his torso was in the other palm.

"I am getting you out. Put this on." He said handing her a different body harness.

His voice was computer generated and concealed his true voice. She looked at him and sighed.

"Hurry we—"

When he turned to her again she already had the harness on herself.

"You were saying. Quite an entrance as well I must say."

"Thank you. Let's go." He went back to the cable and hooked himself on before hooking her back to his chest. "Stay still."

He then walked over to the broken. He mumbled something into an ear piece before the cable began to retract and they were yanked out the window. This scared the hell out of Blade as she gripped unintentionally harder onto the male as they were hanging like dolls in the air. The male fired onto guards who ran out as the alarms began to sound off in their annoying whines for others to hear. Some guards shot up at them as they were hoisted into the side of a helicopter that was pure jet black. The male helped Blade inside the helicopter angling away from the prison as the black hawk flew off.

The hedgehog male unclipped himself from her and the cable once they were both inside before taking a seat and pulled up his goggles to show his eyes to her. His eyes were a bright emerald green color which normally wouldn't seem so neon if he wasn't wearing all black colored clothing. He pulled off the mask to reveal himself to her with two quills that were white. The top quill angled upwards as the other drooped down like the front bangs in his face popping from the middle of his head. His muzzle was skin and slightly colored though still laid under the category of Caucasian skin type.

"Don't recognize me Blade?" he asked looking at her.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: The Order**_

She tilted her head to the side. How did he know her name? She has only been around for a short period of time. It hasn't even been a full day yet and word was already spreading about her existence. She glared at him in suspicion.

"No, I don't. So are you all just another government also wanting me to work for you or are you just in it for the price that is labeled on my head?" She asked and brushed herself off.

"No we're The Order, we're here to protect you and make sure you can testify in front of a grand jury to make the government answer for all their crimes, it's the reason you were put in prison wasn't it? We have the evidence we just need a key witness to appear before them."

"They are after me to supposedly to modify me to my original purpose..."

"I see, well we're going to protect you while you give your testimony to the United Nations, we're going to take you to a safe house in station square, it'll be in a nice cushy neighborhood, suburbia basically. I'm Arthur your new guardian angel" he said looking to her and offering his hand for her to shake "As I told you I'm with the Order, we're basically the guardians of the planet behind closed doors."

She looked at the hedgehog skeptical. She didn't understand what he meant on a "guardian angel" thing. She then went on to a natural assumption that it meant a basic body guard since real guardian angels protected their assigned person. This of course meant that he was assigned to her. He must have been overjoyed, not. She then lifted her arm and attached her palm to his in a firm shake.

"I assume I won't be leaving your sight anytime soon either..." She added while one of her ears bent down.

"Exactly."

He then turned over to the co-pilot letting her hand go. She moved over to sit down at eh seat as he took a manila folder from the plus one pilot. He then turned around opening the file to face her once more.

"You have a pretty thick file Ms. Blade experiment and basic genetic clone of Shadow the hedgehog, we have kept our eyes on him for a long time, and on you since your creation, it's funny seeing how the government stepped it up to make proper genetic clones instead of taking small children and training them to be super soldiers"

He then closed the folder. Blade crossed her arms leaning back on the seat looking out the window. She was not amused with someone reading off a thick file about her besides that the file was already thick in the first place. She hadn't even done any crimes yet and she knew a high price was stapled onto her face.

"Blade?! Why are you wasting time with these mortals! Get out of there and go back to Shadow, now!" Doom spoke to her.

"And how do you expect me to do that Father?! Jump out doing basic suicide into the huge ocean below us! Father just wait! Let me think!" She thought back to Doom.

She placed her right hand on her head as her ears fell back. She was trying to hide the growing pain on her head from Doom talking to her from Arthur. She looked out the window quietly

"We are going onto the human side of Mobius, understand?"

"Yes…"

Arthur stood with a nod as the helicopter began it's descent to the landing pad. He opened the door for them as they landed.

"There is no more bad weather, good. I was hoping for that. It'd be uncanny if we were grounded just after saving you."

Arthur then looked back at Blade frowning. She stared at him confused by the frown before seeing a plane. Great, more flying. Blade came out of the black hawk out and stood next to him. Her ears were folded back and her face blank as the sun made her hair and fur reflect like gold. She seemed very dazed though as she walked beside Arthur.

"Let's get on…" He said now watching her.

Arthur still had the rifle at his side as they walked. She seemed still to be zoned out as they grew closer to the private plane. She wasn't enjoying any part of this so far but it was mostly from Doom bossing her around like a slave.

"Tell me everything you know about the government." Arthur continued as they were only a few feet away now from the obnoxiously huge jet that only four people would be on.

"The government is after me for the same reasons they were after Shadow years ago as the Black Comet came. They want to reverse what Father has done to me to make me his daughter and as I said serve my real purpose of creation. In short they want to reanimate me to be something I can not be not be nor ever will. They still are making children super soldiers though I bet considering all the stem cells they used to make me..." She said hoping that her mentioning the children would link some information out of the white desert hedgehog.

He then stopped dead in his tracks. They were now inside the plane where the more expensive seats would have normally been. She knew he had caught his interest with the super soldiers. She smiled slightly behind her hair full of pride.

"Perfect." She thought.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight: Person of Interest**_

She watched him tense up like there was a thorn in his side. She looked around at the place seeing it looked more like the combination of an office waiting room and a male's "man cave". A mini fried was on the side full of different cold foods and beverages including alcoholic. She went to sit as he stiffly walked to it removing seltzer water and ice from the fried putting both into a small plastic cup.

"All the more reason to force the government to change hands then." Arthur said.

Arthur found a duffel bag and began to undress out of his gear uncaring if Blade could see him.

"I told you. That is besides the fact they allow cannibalism as well with these "meat" products that Shadow doesn't allow me to have..." Blade didn't care that much herself since Shadow was basically naked most of the time and he really had nothing to hide either, unlike females.

Arthur undid his belt and placed it on the chair next to him, removing his combat boots and pants along with his shirt revealing a muscular but scarred body it seemed that there was a pattern to the scars. The scarring was from surgical procedures. Marks made all over the body, across the chest, back, arms and legs there were some other kinds of scars of course with a bullet wound around the chest and a stab wound on the forearm. There were also three tattoos. The first one Blade noticed was a small bar-code tattoo on his wrist. The next was a skull with cross bone rifles. A knife clutched in the teeth of the skull with the word 'Utah' on a banner underneath the skull located on his right shoulder. There was also one more that was a circle shape of a serpent eating its tail with a triangle in the centre with an eye crying tears of blood located on his left peck.

When he had finished undressing he glanced at her. She quickly looked away appearing as if she was trying not to look. She played with her hair's flip with her fingers as her left leg crossed over the right. He then opened the duffel bag and began to dress in a black shirt and dark blue jeans with black shoes and a navy blue hooded jacket, removing a red bladed knife from the duffel bag and sheathing it at his waist along with removing two pistols and placing them in a shoulder holster beneath the jacket.

"Quite the character for a guardian. You don't seem like the kind of guy that is all in good qualities..."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He adjusted his belt before turning. "All you really need to know is I've seen and done things I'm not proud of, seeing my body I know it's not a very attractive thing to look at, but if you know anything about those child super soldiers...Then you know something about me that I haven't told you about."

Though she disagreed with his statement on being "unattractive" she knew she was getting what she wanted and said nothing on that issue.

"I said I assumed they made them, but thanks for shedding a little light. What I meant though is that you seem more intimidating than a simple undercover agent."

"You caught me out, I didn't start out as a spy I was in that super soldier program and trained in black ops, I was a commando before I became a spy, though for the record a spy is a commando just a bit more of a subtle one rather than just using surprise to his advantage." He said raising his hands as if he were getting arrested.

She then looked out the window and her tail curled around her waist so it could rest on her lap. Her eyes changed to the color of rust soon after and she zoned out with her ears pulled back behind her hair once again. Arthur narrowed his eyes at her, noticing her eye color changed as well as her change in posture, he dared not move until the plane had taken off so he left it enough alone as the plane soon began to taxi onto the runway, once it had done so it began to take off, speeding up heavily as it slowly rose into the air. Blade seemed not to be phased by the speed or tilting of the plane when it lifted off. In fact, she had no reaction at all. Her eyes were still rust colored as she somewhat began to slouch as if in sudden depression.

The second the plane leveled out he got up again and walked to her. She had not moved for she was too focused on passing information back and forth between Doom and herself. Arthur then gently grabbed her shoulder and shook lightly.

"Blade, you alright?" he asked.

She blinked and looked around coming back into reality. She then looked at Arthur.

"Yes…thanks." She knew she was losing her cover.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine: Information Leak**_

Arthur then moved over and grabbed a drink. She sat there still in some trance.

"Are you sure you are fine?"

"Yes I am fine; it is just a reflex from Black Doom's blood..."

"I see."

He went over to the small bar again to get more of the bubbling water. She continued to sit there holding her tongue. She didn't want to give herself away but Doom nagging her to go back to Shadow was poking at her last nerve. He came back to sit across from her. He sipped the carbonated drink and leaned forward.

"Tell me about yourself." Arthur said looking towards her." If we're going to be spending a lot of time together, I may as well get to know you." he added with a weak smile.

"What is there not to know from that file? I woke up yesterday in a lab. Father told me to kill the Mobians whom made most of me. Then I go to "Green Hill" and he freaking pushes me onto Shadow as if I had no intelligence. Shadow then took me to his home I got electrocuted, taken to the prison, and now I am here on a plane with Black Doom not shutting the bloody hell up in the back of my mind."

She suddenly literally bit her tongue. Everything went quiet even in her mind. She felt the horrid bad vibe from her dad that she was now in deep shit. She looked at Arthur and then back out the window as if she were nervous and avoiding eye contact. Now she had sparked Arthur's interest.

"Is that so?" He took another sip. "What is he saying to you now?"

There was no backing out now. She knew she had to cough up some of what father was making her do. She sighed shaking her head before looking back at Arthur dreadfully.

"He wants me not to be on this plane and be with his son."

"Well you obviously look weak. When Doom talks to you does it somehow sap your strength?" Also does he want you and Shadow to work together or the "be with each other" that involves a pretty high end relationship?"

"Yes and Both..." She paused. "He wants me to get close to Shadow so Shadow trusts me. Then he figures that if I play my cards right Shadow will come back to the Black Arms. I don't want to betray Shadow though but I am forced to do so. Besides, all Black Doom does is glorify Shadow. Comparing me to him all the god damn time is already pissing me off..."

She leaned back in her seat as they both crossed their arms over their chests. Blade did it in a pouting way though as she looked out the window. She knew Black Doom could hear her but she had not cared by this point. She knew she would be in deep shit when Black Doom came back for Shadow.

"So right now you're are a part of the Black Arms then. I do hope you don't try to compromise your safety just to get to the black hedgehog."

"So far it seems my safety is already in jeopardy. I already have been internally damaged from electrocution so I was already weak when in the Prison. That isn't including the fact that the business you work for has now made me your responsibility. So it would not really matter if I had or had not I am already jeopardizing my safety by breathing."

"How is me protecting you putting your life in danger?"

"By Black Doom knowing that a mortal is "protecting" me..." Her eyes went back into their rustic color once more after that sentence.

"Well this mortal will put down any threats presented to you." Arthur said taking a sip from his soda water before his eyes looked out over the clouds once more "You're the only hope of the corrupt government being overthrown...To abolish the super soldier programs..." he said as his eyes seemed to glaze over as he was lost in memory.

"Why is it I who can? Why not yourself? You are living proof after all for evidence. I am simply made up from aborted children whom never lived. You on the other hand..." She said with an eye glaze. "You were made by a mother...and these scars are on you for the reason of super children soldiers."

She did the eye glaze half envious and half curiously. She wished she wasn't an android. She wanted to be more like Shadow in that sense. Sadly she knew that could never happen so se la vi, oui? She listened into Arthur's defense though so that thought wouldn't pull her deep into another zone out with Doom.

"The Ascension project wasn't done by the government; it was done by a weapons corporation. I don't count and the corporation that spawned me is already under or at least that's the official statement." He then finished his drink.

"I can feel sorrow and rage impinge from your thoughts. You really hold onto this don't you?"

"On the memory of the Ascension project? I can't let it go. I can't forget my comrades, the ones who shared the pain with me, they, they're all dead and I'm the last one alive. I've been where you are, running from something much bigger than you, trying to forge your own path."

He then looked back over to her with soft eyes. She let it slide and made the comeback of,

"You may have been in my place to some degree but you never had your Father breathing down your neck at every second of your existence plus someone to relate to. Also I am sure you know this planet better than I. I have only been operating for less than twenty four hours."

"So you're only a day old?"

"More so of only a few hours old..." She said and paused to calculate. "Yeah it really has only been about, fifteen hours..."

"Well then aren't you the prettiest looking newborn."

Blade turned her face so her flip hid it and so she could look out the window to avoid eye contact. Arthur laughed and leaned back in the chair once more.

"Don't take it the wrong way. It was only a mere joke."

That only made it worse and she blushed more for taking it the wrong way. She felt her face blow up red.

"Just because I am new doesn't make me cute…" She mumbled.

She felt the plane then dip downwards slowly near land and sighed in relief.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten: Mission One Complete**_

Blade was the first one off the plane and leaned up against the airport wall. She crossed her arms keeping her head lowered. She had to think fast of an excuse for the abrupt action. I guess she would have to act to hate to fly.

"Never again." Blade mumbled so it was believable.

"What's wrong with flying?" Arthur asked as he walked near a black SUV.

Blade motioned to him and replied as she walked.

"Besides you are thousands of feet above water? A lot."

She stepped in and leaned back on the seat with arms still crossed. Arthur simply shrugged and sat next to her. The SUV then began to drive off once he shut his door.

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do while we wait for this judgment thing you want me to be a witness to?" Blade asked to break the silence.

"Stay indoors, stay out of sight" Arthur said as he looked out of the window keeping an eye on the hands of anyone they passed, eventually they were out of the city and making their way towards the safe house "If you're hungry just ask and I'll cook for you."

"I don't eat. It is bad for my system like liquids." She said making the last part up.

As this happened Shadow was waking up from the darts he was hit with previously. He rubbed his head and looked around at the room.

"God dammit…" He said aloud to himself.

He knew there was no way he would find Blade now, well, not by himself. He had to turn to his father to figure out her exact location. He was not fond of the idea but he had no other choice for this. He sighed and put his palms on his head.

"Well time to let him back in. Now, concentrate." He said to himself concentrating.

What he was exactly doing was tearing down the mental wall he had build up in order for Black Doom not to speak to him unless it was face to face. After a minute or so Doom spoke aloud to him telepathically.

"Oh now you would like to listen to me?" Doom said.

"Shut up. Tell me what happened." Shadow said.

"After you were hit with darts, the men took Blade. They were going to modify her so that she would fight you off and be your enemy. Thankfully some organization called "The Order" got her out of there but they want to stay away from you. You have to go get her back."

"Why do I have to?!"

"You lost her!"

"You're the one who pushed her onto me!"

"You are the one who cares!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"You will find out later."

Shadow growled and crossed his arms. He turned his head and looked at the floor thinking. He decided to ignore that statement and just go.

"Fine. Where is she?" Shadow asked rudely.

"In a Black SUV heading North on the human side of Mobius."

Shadow then skated off to her location. As he skated her way, Doom talked to Blade once more. Arthur watched her out of the corner of his eye and watched as she held her head in discomfort.

"What is he telling you?" Arthur abruptly said.

"Things you don't need to know. It all vital for me and my prototype. Even if I am not there to see it, it has been fulfilled."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur said in a disgruntled manner.

The car was then jerked forward by a force. Blade was the first to sit up and look out the rear view mirror. She was somewhat glad to see who was following. Shadow was there hitting the car with chaos spears. Arthur began assembling a rifle but Blade put her hand over it.

"Don't shoot." She said and began to reach over the driver to stop the SUV.

Arthur grabbed her hand and told the driver to stop. Blade pulled her hand back and rubbed her wrist. She then got out when the car stopped. Arthur came out and got in front of her before She could walk over to Shadow. She made a face and crossed her arms.

"What do you want Shadow?" Arthur asked with his tone changing.

"You should know. It is behind you." Shadow hissed back.

There was then a silence physically but mentally a war had started.

"Why are you just standing there?!" Shadow said.

"I am because he won't let me near you!"

"Why are you working for Father?!"

"If I don't who do I work for?!"

"You could have came and worked for G.U.N. but now you have jeopardized us both! Now we both can't get away from Father!"

"Well let's just keep going! Maybe these people can help us."

"How can mortals help us?!"

"They protect our kind! If Father does something to us that is really bad these people can make Father let both of us go!"

There was a pause. Arthur rolled his eyes mumbling.

"Why are you guarding her like a dog?" Shadow asked calmly looking at Arthur again to reengage a conversation.

"She is since the government made her, and we aim to bring it down since it's filled with corruption, she's the key witness, and they want her dead or alive." Arthur said back.

"I am coming with you." Shadow said asking nothing more.

"I can't let you do that, in addendum to the corrupt government wanting her, Black doom is talking to her telepathically, he wants her to try and bring you back in the fold, I'm not just protecting her from the government I'm protecting you from her." Arthur said with a light push to keep him away.

Shadow was not pleased by the shove more than anything. Shadow looked up to him with his short height and pointed a finger at him.

"It was going to happen anyways even if she wasn't created and already has."

"Don't you care for the families that were harmed during the black arms war? Don't you even give a damn for the soldiers' families that lost their fathers, brothers and sons? You're a pathetic waste of space if you aren't even affected by the tragedy that occurred with the black comet which is up there on the disaster scale as nine eleven!" Arthur barked back turned grabbing Shadow by the scruff of the chest hauling him up onto his toes. "You're pathetic, I should kill you here and now and prevent another Black arms invasion, who knows how many lives I'll save by doing it, but you're not worth the effort you're nothing but dirt beneath my boots."

"I cared back then but now it seems like my efforts were wasted! All this planet does it tear itself apart! It makes a simple argument into war and then they make freaks like her!" Shadow said pointing over at Blade. "This planet was doomed ever since it was made and all the people on it including yourself! So no, I don't care anymore for any of you! I have my own life to live by and I don't need a douche bag like you giving me orders on what I do with my body." Shadow finished pushing Arthur off himself.

Blade felt the heart wrench again and went back to the SUV. There was a loud slam from the impact of her closing the door out of mixed emotions. Arthur then sighed and looked back at Shadow knowing that the fight was going nowhere fast.

"Do what you want Shadow. I am going to take Blade to a safe house though." Arthur left it at that and went back in the SUV.

Shadow went on the other side forcing Blade to be their divider. She sat in the middle in dead silence as the atmosphere stayed tense the entire ride. Things were not going as smoothly as Shadow would have wished it to be.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven: The Figure Watching **_

When they went into the neighborhood where they would be hiding out, everything looked exactly the same. Cars, laws, even mail boxes were all identical.

"So original." Blade mumbled.

"It'll blend in, there is no distinguishing mark between these houses aside from number, and we've registered this house under a fake number some ways down the road, that way we'll know if there's trouble because they'll raid that house first, we'll see it coming. This house is a fortress now, nothing and no one will get near this place without us knowing, bullet proof windows, explosive proof walls and roof, it'll take a tank to assault this house, and that's not even counting the surveillance equipment or the escape tunnel in the basement to an empty house five blocks down." He said as the car stopped in front of one of them.

When Blade got out after Shadow, she looked ahead. There was a forming figure in the bushes. She raised an eyebrow standing there watching it as it turned into two bright green eyes. They looked directly at her meeting eye contact. She stepped back as she heard a thought.

"Hello Blade. I know you can hear me." It said in a mocking way.

She ignored it and went into the house leaning on the wall. Shadow kept his distance on the couch. She watched the front door. She saw Arthur come in.

"God you two act like I just walked into the room while you were having a make out session. Want me to step out?" Arthur said and raised an eyebrow at them

"No." They said simultaneously.

Shadow and Blade both sounded like they were going to curse each other out any second. Dirty looks were passed back and forth between the two from time to time. Blade then got up and sat outside fed up with the whole situation by then. Arthur sighed and took a seat in a chair that faced a large security network of several small television screens showing the surrounding neighborhood including the inside of the house and the front and backyard, no angle being left untended to, he could see Blade outside and kept his eye on her from there.

Shadow reached into his quills and pulled a book out. Blade on the other hand was watching to see if the figure would have seen her alone in the back yard. She looked around for the bright green eyes with caution. She did not move her head for she didn't want Arthur to come out and suspect she was talking to Doom again.

Then the eyes returned. They stared at her blankly as she tried to make out the figure exactly. She looked at it as the thoughts returned.

"You seem curious little flower. What? Shadow has not told you about me yet? Pity. He really has a sort of fondness for me himself."

She kept watching him staying silent as if she wasn't watching it.

"Who are you?" She thought.

"Me?" it said back.

Before Blade could even react to the reply another voice spoke out to her.

"Hey, everything alright?" Arthur said coming through the porch sliding glass door.

"No. Shadow is being a blunt asshole and Doom is still nagging me and I've been hearing someone else's thoughts since we landed." She said back and the figure had disappeared from sight. She let a small sigh out but Arthur took it as if it were from frustration.

"Who's thoughts?" Arthur asked concerned.

"I don't know." She said flatly.

"Well Shadow is defiantly a jerk but I am sure he means well for your case." She nodded and headed inside. She went upstairs grabbing something. Once upstairs she pulled out a pistol and looked at it. She looked at the lines before her Shadow came out of the ground into a weird version of Shadow. She dropped the gun from the small scare.

"Hello Blade." He said.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Who do you think?" He said pulling her strings.

"Shadow, but I know you aren't" She said back watching the gun.

"So you ARE smart. Good, very good." It said back.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" She said making a face while his was blank.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He took a step to her.

She stepped back half way watching him sternly. He watched her.

"What's wrong? I am not here to hurt you."

"I don't trust you."

"You have all the reason not to dear."

"I haven't even gotten a name and you say this."

"Oh yes, How rude of me." He said.

He took the step back. She watched him and the gun even more cautiously as her fur stood up on edge. He then continued,

"I am Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark." He bowed to her after saying so.

The door was then busted open with a loud _BANG_! She looked behind Mephiles to see Arthur with the matching pistol she modified by hand. She looked up and heard the molecule sized camera. She was mad that she had no privacy but understood why considering their current situation with this "Mephiles".

"What is going on here?!" Arthur yelled out with his gun up at Mephiles. Mephiles turned slowly standing straight up.

"No even a day old and you appear to have a love life." Mephiles said looking at Arthur then back to Blade. Blade flushed slightly shaking her head. Arthur glared at Mephiles.

"You! Why are you here?! What do you want with her?!" Arthur shouted.

"My fight is not with you, boy." Mephiles said back. "I only introduce the dear to myself for her own benefit for later because I will return but not for her. She has only sparked my interest. So young and free minded. Well, she would be if that dreaded monster wasn't stuck inside her and bossing her around or controlling her."

Arthur lowered the gun with a sigh. His eyes moved to meet Blade's before speaking.

"You sure attract some interesting individuals Blade

Arthur holstered the weapon and visibly relaxed to fool Mephiles. He crossed his arms and glared at Mephiles.

"You know mind tricks right? Anything to keep Doom out?"

"Not something you can do. Only she can find her own way to extinguish Doom from herself." Mephiles said.

Blade then changed the subject before they could continue on with the subject any further.

"Why were you following Shadow?"

"That is for me to know."

"Even more of a reason not to trust you."

Her eyes went to their rustic nature again as information was passed to her from Doom silently. She kept watching as they both noticed.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don't trust you."

"No one does."

"Exactly."


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Twelve: Mephiles and Shadow**_

Mephiles then left the room in a black puddle of mud. She waited a moment before following down the stairway. She hid in the corner of the wall. She watched Mephiles take Shadow's shadow. She rolled her eyes and left over to where the camera's screens were surveying the whole house. She then began backtracking to the exact time they arrived at the house. She felt her hand being pulled back constantly with a lot of whiney "hey!" s in the background. Her hand was then shoved off by Arthur.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Backtracking!" She yelled back pushing him away. "Just watch I have a bad feeling about something."

"Fine…" He said with a huff before leaning on the large desk the multiple monitors sat on.

She then let it play. She watched as Shadow's clone came out from where he was now currently hiding and shift over to the bushes. He then watched her from there and that was what the thoughts were coming from. Just like she suspected. Arthur noticed too.

"Play that back."

She rewound it and let it play the same scene once more.

"Bastard." She hissed before walking away.

Arthur kept watching from the camera's point of view. She went out to Shadow whom was now leaning back on the wall with his eyes shut. She silent She watched as Shadow's clone came out from where he was now currently hiding and shift over to the bushes. He then watched her from there and that was what the thoughts were coming from. Just like she suspected. Arthur noticed too.

"Play that back."

She rewound it and let it play the same scene once more.

"Bastard." She hissed before walking away.

Arthur kept watching from the camera's point of view. She went out to Shadow whom was now leaning back on the wall with his eyes shut. She silently walked up to him. She then placed a palm on his thin shoulder giving light jerks.

"Shadow. We need to talk."

"I'm busy walked up to him. She then placed a palm on his thin shoulder giving light jerks.

"Shadow. We need to talk."

"I'm busy. Please leave a message after the beep." He replied not even opening his eyes to look at her.

"Fine. I wanted your help but I guess you are too grudge holding to care about that too." She then began to walk away.

Shadow let her for a moment as he thought about what she said. He then bounced off the wall with his foot to stand straight. She was almost out of the room by that point.

"What do you want?" Shadow finally said giving into her.

She stopped a few feet away from the opening to the next room.

"I want to block out Doom so you can trust me." She then turned to face him with no expression.

Arthur watched from the cameras' point of view. He leaned back in his chair with folded arms and a cold can of coke to his side on the desk. His feet then rested on the edge of the desk as the right leg crossed over the left. He scratched his chin and Blade walked back slowly.

She walked back to Shadow slowly.

"Fine but I want you to do something for me." Shadow said back.

"That is?"

Shadow lifted his arm and pointed at her in her face. She didn't flinch at all as his mouth parted to say something. No words came as he closed his mouth and looked away.

"Never mind. I'll help you. No charge."

"You would charge me?"

"I said leave it alone."

"Fine, fine." She said and looked behind him a few times in the conversation. He watched her before turning around.

"What are you looking at?" He said looking at the wall he was just leaning on. She did a few fake coughs and the words "look down' slipped out between the coughs. Shadow then looked down where Mephiles was hiding and his face changed glaring back at her.

"How long have you known..."

"He gave me a good welcome..." She said back half-heartedly not meeting eye contact.

Mephiles came up from the shadow of Blade's brother.

"Don't fucking touch me, ever." She said back wanting Arthur's comfort now.

Shadow watched her leave before making a face at Mephiles.

"You made her upset now." He said crossing his arms.

" I care, why? She still has contact with Doom. I don't want to be friends with her, not until she turns away from him for before that will ruin my, plans."

"I still hate this Arthur..." Shadow input.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Thirteen: Father's Orders**_

Blade went to the front porch as both of them disappeared through the back door. Arthur ignored them and went out to Blade.

"How am I a flirt? I don't remember flirting with you?" Arthur asked her.

"You would be surprised of the miracles my Father can do on pulling up background information. He says you are interested in females whom are evil yet classy." She said looking ahead and her knees up to her chin.

"You're evil?" Arthur said with the raise of hi eyebrow. "Looking at you, you don't seem evil to me but then again, I'm no threat to you" he said leaning against the wall then continued." You don't have to feel so uncomfortable around myself, I'm not so sure about the two lovers, I mean I have no problem with their relationship which I find laughably hilarious, I'll only have a problem when they start making out or something" he finished shrugging.

"Of Course I am evil. At least to Mobian standards. I work for Black Doom. Also I don't have a problem with Shadow's relationship either other than the fact I saw what Mephiles was thinking of doing to him later. That is why I walked out here to hopefully forget."

Arthur turned his head aside and seemed to throw up a little in his mouth before swallowing it with a shiver.

"Gross, I didn't need to hear that." he said shaking his head "The only thing that can help us unsee and forget is straight, hard, liquor." he added as he looked towards the kitchen

"Come get one of your choice" he said jerking a thumb.

"In a moment I'll come." She said and straightened her back. "Father wants to talk to me first. I can feel it." She continued looking to the right then left as if she were driving.

As there was a silence, Doom called out to her in a softer voice.

"Child..." Doom spoke to her.

Tears went slowly around her eyes to the ends. Blade was hesitant to reply. she knew Doom was going to yell at her again and compare her to Shadow as if he were some god.

"Yes Father..." Blade finally answered sounding miserable.

"What troubles you?"

Blade was surprised by this reply. She was expecting more of a rant than him actually sounding like he cared. She decided to take advantage of it before it would fade away.

"Father, I keep trying to get Shadow to like me but, it seems like the harder I try, the less he wants to do with me."

"He is a traitor dear Daughter."

"He hates me for no reason Father..."

"It is because of Mephiles. Mephiles is keeping him from you."

"How do I get rid of him Father?"

"Truthfully my Daughter, I do not know. Shadow broke Mephiles' containment a few

years before I made you."

"Well, Do you know what it was made from Father? Maybe I could recreate it but stronger."

"Blade, it is as old as time itself. Shadow has the remains."

"I assume it will be hard to get them too."

"Indeed."

She sighed and thought things out.

"Maybe the lab has something on the containment unit in its computers."

"Go keep Mephiles from Shadow. He is poisoning Shadow to keep him from us Blade."

"Yes Father."

He frowned looking after her.

"Where the...Where are you going?" Arthur asked watching her stand as he followed after, he was the girl's body guard after all.

She got up and ran through other's backyards. She went as far as she could till she was in Earshot of Shadow and Mephiles. She moved behind a tree as the two spoke to one another starting with,

"Shadow this is so pointless! It's the same shit for blocks! Why don't we just teleport to the A.R.K. and then somewhere else!" Mephiles hissed.

"We can just chaos control to my house Mephiles." Shadow said back.

"Fine."

"So my house?"

"Just somewhere where we can be alone."

The two then disappeared into Shadow's half constructed home. Blade heard the information of their destination. Arthur placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"That is gross but Shadow can worry about himself. Right now we both need you to be safe and that means we want you back at the safe house."

She nodded and looked at him. "I could use this alcohol substance you were referring to earlier. I still have not forgotten Mephiles' thoughts." She then ran back by herself to the safe house when Jett eyes went to rust once more.

"Blade, What are you doing?!" Doom asked in a booming voice Moments before entering the house.

"Waiting till my prison guard gets a hangover or falls asleep. It is the only way I am getting out of here without being dragged back."

"Don't let mortals control you! Knock him out! Kill him! Do something!"

"Father I need to show him a little respect. He saved me from betraying you after all."

"Fine. Take your time."

Doom was about to leave her alone when she felt the sudden urge to ask him something.

"Father?"

"Yes child?"

"You love me, right?" She asked softly.

"Yes, Blade, I will always love you, and Shadow. That is why I left you this mission. So we can be a family again." Doom lied in a truthful sounding soft voice.

"Yes Father. I know."


	15. Chapter 14

**_Chapter Fourteen: Hardcore Liquor _**

"Well then I know something that'll dull those thoughts and images, Tequila  
Sunrise, Beer Sherry and Vodka Lemonade" Arthur spoke coming through the backdoor.

Arthur kneeled in front of a cupboard, unlocked the padlock, and opened it to reveal several bottles of the alcohol  
and a bottles of orange juice, lime juice, and sat down across from him at the table with her right leg over the left leaning back in her chair. Her eyes were mellowing out from a rustic color and she seemed simply fine overall.

"Whatever gets those thoughts out of my head will be my best friend for the next few hours." She replied with a light sigh.

Arthur nods with a light smile. He then began to mix a cap full of vodka with a cap full of lime juice and then filled the glass up with lemonade.

"Here" he said offering her the glass.

Blade wouldn't be able to taste the alcohol at all, unless she drank from it heavily. Arthur began to mix himself a drink, using a cap full of tequila  
and filling the glass with orange juice before taking a tipped back the glass throwing the drink into her mouth and swallowed quickly. She only drank it like a shot due to the citrus. She then made a face from the lemon-lime flavor which meant Sprite-like things were not her cup of tea. She shook her head before speaking.

"Sour much?"

The taste of alcohol came back up and nipped at her taste buds due to her advanced taste of small and taste. "Never-mind." She then said uncrossing her legs and leaning forward Arthur's way.

Arthur smiled and turned back to the assortment of drinks. He slowly reached for the orange juice and tequila. He then mixed them together slowly. There was no rush after all besides to get the memory out of the way. Arthur then handed it off to her also while making a vodka mixture for himself and sipping at it quickly. After two long hours of long drinking Blade became very out of character. She was hunched over leaning on the table with dreary eyelids that hung over her enlarged pupils and iris.

Small giggles, belches and smiles were at her lips but reached no farther than the chair next to her. The glass in her palm was like a swing going back and forth in her palm between her thumb and middle finger. Her knees were buckled while her blonde hair was tangled in all sorts of ways. Arthur seemed a little tipsy from the drinking but he seemed to keep his senses of course but looking at Blade he shook his head

"You should lie down" he said getting up and placing a hand on her shoulder gently.

Blade turned her head to look up at him. She gently brushed off his hand with a drunk smile.

"I am fine. The alcohol is just getting to me a little. It's not like I can die from a hangover anyways Arthur." She then leaned up on the back of the chair pushing herself so that her seat was tipped and balanced due to her legs being up on the table.

Arthur shrugged. "Another?" he asked looking at her before he mixed himself a drink, having her empty cup next to him to fill up if she asked for it before he began to drink his own a bit more slowly.

"Nah. I am fine." she said and got up with a wobble.

Blade slowly walked away with her feet angled to one another along with her arms lifted as if her hands were magically going to keep her balanced. The desert hedgehog rolled his eyes and slowly walked behind her in preparation to catch her should she fall, and he was also going to try and make sure she didn't make a fool of herself. Arthur was used to drinking but she seemed to be a light weight and thus he kept a watchful eye on her to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself or her pride.

She slowly made her way to the stairs and her heel missed apart of one of the higher steps. Blade then did an awkward dance to try and not fall on her ass. Sadly, she had lost her balance anyways due to her leg picking back up as she was leaning back. Her back hit Arthur's torso as she hadn't known he was behind her. Arthur missed her and held her under her arms near her shoulders. Her hands grabbed the railing as her hair bundled up in the back. surprisingly her left foot managed to stay on the stair she fell from as the other was on the step in front of Arthur. Her eyes then drooled upwards at him.

"You alright?" the white hedgehog asked as he helped her up "Come let me help you" he said as he began to help her up the stairs, his hands placed on her shoulders, helping her keep balance as he slowly walked up with her.

Blade hid behind her hair again and het ears went back as she quickly pulled herself together and followed where he was guiding her. She went to her room and sat on the bed before laying on it with her ribs showing through impressions on her chest. He frowned, looking at her ribs

"I know that's probably nothing but when was the last time you ate anything?" The desert animal asked her curiously as he looked at her face with concern.

"Never. Shadow tried feeding me already and I refused. I don't eat. There is no need for me to."

Blade quietly breathed with her body only moving in sync to her breathing. She then looked at him by turning her head a few degrees. Arthur then yet again raised his eyebrow.

"You should at least eat something if just for recreational reasons, here have a Twinkie or something" he said removing the fake vanilla flavored cake filled with processed icing in the center from his pocket "They're delicious, I don't eat it to stifle my hunger just because of the pure taste is all, you do have taste buds don't you? Just like you drank the alcohol, you didn't drink it because you were thirsty, you drank it for other reasons, make sense?"

"I don't eat. it is a waste. I only drank alcohol to get Mephiles' perverted thoughts out of mine. Plus Twinkie? what the hell kind of name is that for some yellow half cylinder thing?" She stated pointing at the sponge cake filled with icing. "I am pretty sure starving people would need and enjoy it more than I would." She sat it on the bed next to her and her fingers tapped on the comforter in a musical pattern.

"Fine." he said as he stood up slowly taking the cake with him. "Are you going to be alright? I guess you're going to get rest now, I'll be downstairs if you need me." and with that he turned to leave.

"Until I fall out the window."

Blade muttered as she said this. Arthur rolled his emerald eyes and sat back down with a long sigh. The Maned Android Wolf then rolled over onto her side placing on arm under her head as the other made her palm rest on her stomach.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen: Sibling Bickering**_

"How am I a flirt?" Arthur then blurted out in a question.

Blade looked over to him hiding the fact she thought it was funny to see him bring up a conversation that involved a question that took data from her about things he wanted answers too.

"Father says so." She said flatly.

"Alright, in my entire experience with the Black Arms I never once encountered Black doom, how does he even know about me?" The Order agent asked with his arms crossed and leaned back into the chair with a mild look of annoyance.

Blade found it cute that he was annoyed. She actually enjoyed his small ager though she never showed it. She liked just seeing others pissed off by small things in general.

"The same way you know me by mine. Through government files. I must say is easy to hack their files."

Blade smirked as speaking of how the government was so crappy. She liked degrading the government as much as humorously possible.

"And out of the entire file the government has on me that describes my missions, my skill set, my origin, even the project I was a part of and my abilities, you only took notice of my sex life?" he asked with a raised eyebrow "Do I detect a hint of admiration?"

"That is an overprotective father for you." Blade replied sitting up coming out of her alcoholic buzz.

"Get some sleep" Arthur finished before he stood up and left, making his way down to the security set up, taking a seat in front of it and watching the cameras.

Blade didn't want to rest though she felt like shit. She actually got up and wandered all over the house worried about Shadow more than anything else. He had been gone for quite some time. The desert hedgehog sighed and didn't bother moving from his spot, watching Blade from the cameras instead. Arthur had poured himself a beer, deciding to keep his buzz going, he had more tolerance for alcohol and if he wanted to he could flush the liquor from his system with his cybernetics. Arthur remained silent as he watched the perimeter through the cameras. Then, the front door slowly opened with two dark hedgehogs creeping inside. Shadow and Mephiles came back and saw Blade wandering around and Mephiles grabbed her shoulder.

"Why did you intoxicate your body." Mephiles asked.

"To get your perverted thoughts out of my head." Blade snapped back.

There was a silence between the three. Blade looked at them.

"She is your responsibility Shadow, you deal with her." Mephiles said.

"What?!" Shadow replied.

"Just deal with it!"

Shadow sighed looking to Blade.

"We need to talk."

"About?" Blade said leaning back on the wall.

"You and Mephiles."

"I haven't done shit to him yet."

"Yet..."

"Yes, yet."

"I will not allow you to do anything to him."

"I'm not getting involved till he hurts you."

Mephiles then broke their bickering with laughter. Blade look to Mephiles. Mephiles only laughed because of Blade's comment knowing that was not going to last long as a reason to hurt Mephiles. Blade sent a menacing look from her eyes hitting on the glob clone of Shadow.

"I will be fine with him Blade."

"We shall see" Blade replied to Shadow.

"Yes, we shall." Mephiles finally spoke words after settling himself down.

"Whatever." Blade replied crossing her arms.

"Instead of hurting Shadow, I might just hurt you, little girl." Mephiles interjected just to see her get even more furious.

"that won't happen shit stain." Arthur muttered staring at the camera before he drew his gun.

Removing the clip and the round from the chamber, he opened his jacket to show his belt that held bullets along its surface, removing a bullet with a sharp pointed end, then, slipping the pointed bullet into the chamber before the slide shot forward. The white hedgehog jerked his body in the chair so he was pointing it towards the wall. He then glanced back at the monitor and adjusting himself to aim accordingly. If Mephiles threatened Blade he would fire the gun. The armor-piercing bullet would travel through the walls and into the creatures head and continue on its path out of the house if fired.

"What the fuck did I do to you?!" Blade screamed.

"I just don't like you." Mephiles replied with a smug look.

"That isn't a good reason! Christ no wonder Father hates you!"

"And Shadow hates Doom."

"At least Doom doesn't fucking troll his younger sister!"

Silence from both of them.

"Exactly." Blade said lowering her voice a few decimals.

"I can't believe you love that bloated alien narcissist." Mephiles cut in again.

"I can't believe you two are so obsessed with yourselves so much that you two fuck each other!" Blade shouted her voice becoming louder like it was before.

"Stupid droid."

"At least I am not prideful like you two!"

Shadow then spoke in a soft tone annoyed matter.

"I hate this family. I should have disappeared the second I crashed onto this shitty planet."

Blade then turned to Shadow with eyes that shot their own mythical shots.

"Just hate us all Shadow! Good way of wasting Maria's sacrificed live now isn't it?!"

"I put the past behind me so don't pull that guilt card on me." Shadow folded his arms as eye contact was broken.

"Oh yeah because it isn't like I don't give a fu*k either! You don't do shit unless you get something in return Shadow! I guarantee you don't even give a flying fuck about me and someone is just paying you to get me on your side!"

"I do? Maybe I should just leave then and not help you at all. It isn't like I have a soul or anything."

Blade sighed holding her head. "I am too tired for this bullshit..."

Mephiles interjected yet again. "And whose fault is that?" He said with another bigger smug look.

"SHUT UP MEPHILES!"

"You gave into the alcohol."

"Because you blurted out your sex life to the universe!"

"I'm done here." Mephiles ended and turned to walk out the door "I will leave you two to continue your family bickering." Mephiles then left the room.

Silence filled the room before Blade left after Mephiles holding her head in anger and pain not even bothering to continue the senseless argument.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen: The Oracle of Mind**_

Blade left the room quickly mumbling to herself in deep depression by this point. She walked to round the corner of the stairway as Shadow stayed in the living room. He sat on the cold floor as his back pressed upon the cool wall. He was thinking about what Blade and him had just fought about. Blade was beginning her way up the stairs as Arthur changed his pistol to the way it had been before Mephiles made a threat to Blade. Shadow drifted into deep slumber as he was in deep thought. Arthur then followed her up the stairs quietly.

A white wolf then magically was in the house next to Shadow. He had a small skull on his forehead as tribal markings covered his body in black, it wasn't over powering though like most men would have it. He looked around with his blue eyes that never ended. His pupil started out as a tint of blue and went outwards to a sky blue on his sclera. He could sense Blade's sadness like a cancer in the house.

Blade face-planted onto her pillow. She moaned lightly not bothering to flick on her lights. Arthur leaned on the doorframe watching her with concern.

"Need I ask why you are upset?" Arthur asked her. She was both happy and sad that he had followed her as she turned around so that if the lights were on, he could see her face.

Now, the wolf that had just came and tinted a light ebony looked down to Shadow. The wolf pointed at Shadow and did some voodoo to Shadow before looking for the source of depression. He had on tribal clothing that it's ends matched the sky blue on his eyes. His chest fur was long and black as his hair stretched down to his tail in a waved way. His tail swayed with the end being dipped in black fire. He found his way behind Arthur and was as tall as Shadow which was short compared to Blade and Arthur.

"We both know why I am upset..." Blade spoke to the ceiling. "Stupid Shadow defends Mephiles though I haven't even done anything to Mephiles yet. On top of that Shadow and Mephiles lectured me on how I got a buzz from alcohol like a gay couple whom adopted me rather than me being just what I am. All they do is point out my flaws and act like they are literally perfect which is total bullshit." She vented in short summary so at least she got it off her chest. "Also Father wants me to get rid of Mephiles yet Shadow is being a total uke and defending Mephiles on everything like I'm the fucking bad guy in the whole scenario."

Both the new wolf heard Blade speak and Arthur. Arthur sighed flatly as the male wolf behind him lifted his hands. A flower appeared in front of Blade. Arthur looked at her eyes shifted to the flower but Arthur could not see this gesture the short unknown wolf made to Blade. It danced slightly for her before floating down into her lap. It had a faint smell of lavender as it was soft to the touch. She held it ever so softly. It pulled her hand gently with a tug. She looked at the doorway seeing Arthur first, then the other wolf. The flower tugged her again as she slowly slid off the bed.

It then pulled her to the direction of the doorway as Arthur shook his head. She looked up at Arthur seeing that the wolf had disappeared yet, the flower had not. The flower moved to the doorway and waited for her. She was still sad but curious.

"I just need air..." She lied through her teeth.

"Go sit by the pool. Water seems to calm people down."

"I just might do that..."

She then went up to the flower. As she followed it she stopped seeing Shadow whom was asleep. She then felt like everything she was doing was all wasted. She didn't follow the flower as depression resurfaced itself. The wolf then came up to her and got her attention. She faced him noting how he was so much shorter than her. The wolf folded his arms looking to Shadow, then, back at her.

"He will never listen to me." She said with a sigh.

"He still loves you." The wolf spoke in a mono-toned voice as if he were also made to be a android.

"Highly doubtful."

"Then why is he still here?"

"I don't know. Shadow is Shadow. No one really knows why he does things. He might just be waiting for Mephiles to come back so he can yell at me more." Pause. "Wait, I don't even know your name and you are giving me advice. Who are you?"

"In time I will tell you. It isn't safe."

"It is never a safe time..." Blade sighed looking over at Shadow.

"Here, I will help you. I will talk to Mephistoles and you can deal with Shadow. Reason with him. Sound good?"

"I hope you mean Mephiles the asshole for Mephistoles..." She said blowing a strand from her face.

"That is what I mean, Mephistoles the Dark."

Blade figured that his way of saying Mephiles' name was only because it was a different translation or language. She eyed him and shook her palm back and forth. "Fine, I'll try though I am not fond of it."

"I am sure Shadow is an understanding person once you get under the rock of stupidity that surrounds his every being."

Blade swallowed a laugh as he told her this relating to what he said. He on the other hand, made no indication of emotion he only watched and waited for her to reply. "You have quite the humor." Blade said hiding her giggle.

"I only speak what I think. I didn't find any humor in it."

"Well, I had because I agree with you."

"Ah, understandable."

Blade nodded once.

"Well, I originally only came for Shadow's dream but you sparked my interest. I figured to help you while I still can before I move on."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I want to help you get over your depression because you interest me. You are from Doom, yes?"

"It seems to be an unfortunate event to others, but yes."

"And Shadow is your brother. You both have some connection with him, so you interest me, but what I do not get is why you do not help one another."

"Shadow doesn't believe in Doom's ways. Sometimes I think he takes it out on me. Not including he defends Mephiles when Mephiles picks on me."

"Shadow is smart for not following Doom."

"I know."

"Now, I better get going to Mephistoles."

"I shall speak with Shadow." Blade finished and turned into the room as the wolf left to find Mephiles.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen: Little White Wolf**_

Blade looked to Shadow. She sighed before moving close to her older brother. She slowly placed herself to sit to the right of him. Her long, thin arms slowly hugged up to Shadow. Her head was gently pressed onto his shoulder so that only slight weight was put on. Shadow's eye opened slightly and slid over to look at her. Her eyes were closed with her fluffy ears pulled backwards. A soft buzz came from the pin-sized opening of her mouth. Her head then moved up to his ear.

"I'm sorry." Blade said softly with the sound of sincerity coming through only for him to hear.

"No, this whole fight was my fault. I should be sorry Blade not you."

"I am just tired of Mephiles picking on me because I am younger than you."

"Well, the only reason I joined Mephiles was to get rid of Black Doom."

"Really?"

"Yes, because I care about you Blade."

"Funny. Father told me to do the exact opposite."

"Do not listen to him. He doesn't love you Blade. He only wants to use you to his demise. He does not care if you live or die. He only wants you to do as you are told, even if that means committing suicide, he would still want you to do it. I've been there and played his little game."

"I figured after he frequently yells at me to be just like you. That is why I asked for your help."

There was silence as Arthur came down and looked at them both. Shadow glared at Arthur as Blade did not meet eye contact. Arthur ignored them and just watched them from the cameras view. Shadow continued to speak after he left.

"Just believe in me. I only do all of this to protect you now."

Shadow and Blade then fell asleep after that. The white wolf then returned and shook Blade lightly. Blade and the wolf moved into the kitchen and sat on either side of the table. Arthur then took Blade's shoulder.

"What is going on? Who do you keep talking to you?"

Blade pointed over to the white wolf who then Arthur then magically saw. Arthur pulled his gun out and pointed it at the wolf.

"Who are you and why are you here?!"

"Relax Arthur. I am here to help, not hurt. My original need to be here to change Shadow's dream but seeing the lady in her saddened state led me to be needed. I asked Mephistoles to ease off the mistress along with her speaking to Shadow."

"He means Mephiles." Blade added for Arthur to understand.

"Any more new friends you wish to tell me about Blade?' Arthur said wryly.

Blade said nothing as the white wolf and her both nodded. The white wolf then left in a bright light as if he had the power to chaos control. Arthur began cooking for himself as Blade went back to Shadow. Shadow had woken up and the two hugged each other.

"Sleep well?" Blade asked.

"Yes."

"That is well."

Blade then smiled and let go.

"I wanted to ask you something. There was a white wolf lingering around and we spoke. When I asked for his name he wouldn't tell me. Do you know him by any chance?" Blade asked

"Yes."

"Well can you tell me his name?"

Shadow looked at her for a moment. He then picked her up, bridal style. Blade was confused as Shadow slowly walked out before becoming the rocket he was naturally running and weaving in and out through trees. Blade slowly felt her stomach growl in the way no one ever wants it to. Her face tuned pale and just when she was about to turn and release her stomach's contents, Shadow slowled to a stop and set her down on her own feet.

"Never...ever...again...Please chaos control when we go back..." Blade said stumbling.

"I can not always have a chaos emerald Blade." Shadow said as the gates to his home slowly opened. Blade may have felt sick and dizzy but she could spot Mephiles from miles away. She tried not to make a face as Shadow led her to him who held the door open for them. The door shut behind them and all three of then sat down on his sofa. Blade looked at Shadow.

"Well?" Blade said feeling her stomach become tranquil slowly.

"The wolf's name is Ledge, Ledge Destriantis"

"What a pecular name..."

"Yes. He is the Oracle of Mind. He can be in your dreams and can make you see things that are not exactly there. He is interested in us for our blood. Our blood helps his people become cured from a curse set upon them years ago. For every cure though Doom demands one of their moons."

"I wouldn't want the cure either."

"That is why he wants us to give it."

"I see. He is so nice. I feel sorry..."


	19. Chapter 18

**_Chapter Eighteen: Mephiles Strikes Back_**

"What about Cloney Mcgoo...?" Blade asked Shadow.

"Who?" Shadow asked.

Blade's eyes looked to Mephiles and her head bobbed to show she meant him. Mephiles did not look thrilled of her presence either.

"What about him?"

"Well I was hoping for some Intel but I guess not." She said leaning back.

"Who wants tea?" Mephiles then asked them.

"No thank you. Still trying to hold own the last consumption of liquids I had."

"I knew it was the alcohol..."

"Excuse me? I wouldn't have even touched it if you did not announce your perverted side to the whole universe."

"Perverted? You thought that was perverted watch this little girl."

Mephiles then went over to Shadow. Shadow looked up at him calmly. Blade watched with one eye as Mephiles began playing with Shadow's pure white chest fluff. Blade then scoffed and closed her eye again while Shadow blushed.

"Just ruin is pride and joy Mephiles just get all your ink in his puff." Blade said and Shadow quickly pushed Mephiles away.

Mephiles made a face and a huff before exiting the room and into the kitchen. Blade made a smug, smartass smile. Shadow saw it as his face was red knowing that he liked it but did not want to show his sister such vulgar scenes. Mephiles then came back into the room. The first thing he saw was Blade's mocking smile. He made no notation of being bothered walking to them with hot tea and teacups. He stopped next to Blade quietly. Now Mephiles figured he would get her back.

He let go of the small table and let all the steaming and still slightly boiling water on her lower torso. She screamed in pain from the light hot brown liquid giving her blisters and cringed on the couch. She threw her arm up and slapped Mephiles on his right cheek. Mephiles' face deflated and inflated with no expression. He threw a cup at her and she ducked and quickly threw the teapot back. He moved aside and pounced on her hard. He made multiple hands and began punching Blade's face in a round-housing way. Blade felt every single punch but had no time to react to them. She felt her system being bamboozled by the wicked hits and her face numbing.

The punches stopped but the pain made it seem like it was still happening to Blade. Shadow had pulled Mephiles off her. Blade laid on the floor as Mephiles' extra fists turned into octopus appendages and twirled around Shadow. Shadow was stuck in Mephiles' grasp and Mephiles soon made another arm go after Blade' It raveled itself around her leg but with her falling back from a sudden tug it let go and she got up and ran to the door. Mephiles got there first and slammed it shut. She skidded before turning and kicked out the window. She went out the window. She did not dare to look back in case it slowed her down and Mephiles' was there.

She was blessed he wasn't right on top of her because he went back to Shadow and his gripped tightened around him.

"I am disappointed Shadow, VERY disappointed. You are MY slave and what I say goes. If you are good later MAYBE I will let you see daylight again..." Mephiles told him before letting him go.

By this time Blade was half way back to the safe house where Arthur was and that was all she wanted really. She wanted to feel safe and with Mephiles acting this way and the government looking for her was stressing her out. She never even wanted to leave the safe house when Shadow removed her from it. She saw the street where all the housing was the same and counted each one and then turned into the front yard of it. It was hard to tell if this was the right house but fear just made her bolt inside without second guessing. Thankfully, she was correct and Arthur came out of the kitchen and saw her gasping for air. He then looked over her quickly as she was trying to calm down as she shut the door, locked it, then leaned on it hard.

"What the hell happened?! What did you do!?" Arthur shouted in an annoyed voice as he walked over to them "I just sent a recon team to find you! Does the meaning body guard mean anything to you!?" he asked, clearly with anger at her.

"...Shadow!... Mephiles!...Door!..." She breathed harshly with one arm over her stomach as the door shook behind her.

Arthur sighed and stepped into the kitchen, placing a hand on a specific tile as light played over his hand to show it was being scanned before the cupboards and surfaces of the kitchen spun over and twisted to reveal weapons and ammo beneath. He quickly removed a grenade launcher he began to slip grenades into the many barrels of the gun. As this was happening Mephiles was outside and was not amused by Blade's desperate move of leaning on the door to keep it shut. He then seeped through the door's cracks and near her. Her eyes were closed from her trying to calm down and tell herself she was going to be fine.

"How big is the thing chasing you?" he asked before slinging the explosive weapon hanging at his side as he removed an assault rifle, loading it with piercing rounds.

Blade on the other hand had goo cover her face and tighten. Her head bashed against the doorway and her facial detailing was slowly being revealed on the other side of Mephiles' glop that was straining her respiratory system.

"Look at you. Struggling like a spider under my foot. Pathetic little girl. SHADOW BELONGS TO ME PEASANT! LEAVE MY SLAVE ALONE! HE IS ONE WITH THE DARKNESS!" Mephiles said from within the goo right in her ear.

When Arthur realized she had not replied, he walked out seeing her face impressed in the goo like a paper bag. Arthur grunted.

"That big huh?" he said before lowering the assault rifle onto the counter top before pulling a fire extinguisher off the wall and proceeded to spray the freezing spray over the black goo, even passing lightly over Blades face to just freeze the goo off her.

The goo disappeared as she gasped for air with her face being dark purple. Blade doubled over and slowly began coughing as a black liquid drop was on her lip and as it fell it was replaced by another dark drop. The black goo just retreated out the door. Obviously Mephiles was still cowardly as the goo disappeared completely even off Blade as her face went back to what was its normal color except in a few spots and second degree burns along her stomach. When he was sure the creature retreated he kneeled by Blade.

"Let me look at those burns" Arthur said as he picked her up and carried her to the lounge to lay her on the couch.

Blade felt her cheeks light up red. She wasn't used to any of this at all. Her head was spinning and Arthur pulled a med kit out from under the couch, he had several medical and ammunition and even weapons hidden around the house for emergencies, and this felt like one. he went to work as cleaning any wounds she had, applying cooling gel to the burns "Who did this to you again?" he asked her looking up at her from time to time.

"M-Mephiles. I-I was talking to Shadow at his house and Mephiles poured fresh, hot tea onto me. It broke out into a fight but after awhile it went too far and he grabbed me with another ink arm. I got away through the window and came here then..." She said softly. "M-Mephiles referred to Shadow as Slave and told me to stay away from Shadow and Shadow belongs in the darkness with him."

Arthur exhaled through his nose before his green eyes seemed to flicker to blue as if a light was turning on.

"Is your friend here?" he asked as his infrared vision was activated, he continued to tend to her wounds bandaging the burns after applying the cooling gel and looked her over "You're a little beat up but you're fine, you should get some rest, if they come for you I'll put them down, I won't kill but...I'll try not to kill" he said as he stood up and went back for the fire extinguisher and the assault rifle, looking for the invisible wolf as he did.

"N-No..." She replied softly before reclosing her eyelids and saying nothing more.

Almost as if Shadow heard Arthur's threat though he was pounding on the door and Blade's eyes shot open again with them being bloodshot. Arthur raised the rifle towards the door.

"Blade despite the fact of those two, if you came here, the government and Mephiles will both know you're here. We have to get out." he said as he moved around to her, offering his hand to her, "We have an escape tunnel, come with me." he said as the sound of a helicopter could be heard over head as cars down the road were speeding towards the house.


	20. Chapter 19

**_Chapter Nineteen: Moving Out_**

Blade hesitated. She didn't want to leave. Everything Arthur was saying was logical though. She sighed and nodded taking his palm in hers. She frowned slightly and hid it well.

"Lead me."

He nodded and took her into the kitchen, placing his hand against another tile as the entire island within the kitchen moved aside to reveal a set of stairs leading downwards, stepping down into it with her the island closed above them and he turned on the light on the rifle leading them down a steel walled tunnel it wasn't far as they went five houses down to come up into the kitchen island of another house, going up wards into the kitchen of the empty house he made his way over into the garage where an SUV was parked.

She quickly kept her pace with him and followed him all the way to the garage. She then got in and tried not to look out the window knowing if she had she would again become sad and depressed for doing such a action just to stay safe. She kept her face hidden in the back seat and held her knees to her chest. Arthur got in the driver seat and the door opened, they drove out, trying to look natural but suddenly they found themselves getting chased by three other cars, Arthur gunned it and began to drive at high speeds down the street. Blade grabbed the seat hard feeling her body jerk from acceleration as Arthur was finding the high way quickly as gun fire followed them.

"Can you drive or shoot a gun?" he asked her as he was using evasive maneuvers as he drew his pistol and fired back out the window.

"I can shoot not drive!" She said looking out the back window.

"Good use this then, remember to brace" he said handing the grenade launcher back to her, removing the strap from around his shoulder and throwing it back there to her. He continued to shoot back at them with the pistol, firing accurately, causing the front wind shield of one of their pursuers to break open. Thousands of small crystals hit the asphalt while Blade strapped the RPG launcher onto her. She then looked out the window, aimed, then fired one RPG onto an SUV. She looked and saw the grenade go off and the car bursting into flames and scrap metal.

"So this is what tax money goes to getting?" She teased Arthur trying to seem like leaving was not bothering her.

Arthur chuckles lightly at her comment though he was breaking at least five laws.

"What tax payer? We're not a government sanctioned organization, we don't belong to anyone or anything, our funds, comes from other means, nothing illegal but we have a lot of it." he said shaking his head "Don't forget to cock the grenade launcher to move it to the next barrel, just pull and push the front end" he explained as he reloaded his gun while driving with one hand.

Luckily, there wasn't a lot of traffic that meant no collateral and he could drive as crazy as he wanted, problem, though, was that they were in the open, gunfire from their pursuers caused the rear window of their car to shatter.

"I was kidding anyways pretty boy!" She said back and saw the window break. "Mother of fuck!" She said ducking and reloading by doing as she was told. She popped back up and tried to aim through the back window to make use out of the situation and fired two mote RPGs one at a time as the last two cars were blown to the sky and left some fire on the asphalt.

"Pretty boy?" he asked raising an eyebrow to look back at her.

He drove blind for a little bit but he seemed to be an expert at it knowing the rules of blind driving, years of practice and knowing the positions of cars and never do it in traffic higher than average. He looked ahead in time to see a helicopter flying over head and begin to drift sideways as a fifty caliber machine gun pointed out the side and began firing at them, he yanked to the side to dodge and weave. She of course, was not wearing her seatbelt as her body flew to the one side of the car hitting and denting the door outwards.

"FUCK I thought I killed all of them!" She said getting up and back onto the seat looking where the wave if bullets were coming from. "Should I?" She asked looking to the RPG launcher.

"That's a helicopter not a car!" he said looking above as he continued to dodge "Take the shot if you have it!" he added as he swerved again to get the helicopter lined up to help Blade take the shot.

She quickly reloaded and aimed with caution due to it being the last shot she had. She fired and watched the grenade go upwards to the helicopter and seeing that too go from manmade machine into waves of amber.

"GOT IT!" She said and looked down the road of the mess she made.

"Good work" he said with a smirk and a nod as they drove on "We don't have much safe houses left and now you're on the radar, we're better off staying on the move, we'll stop by safe houses for rest but we'll have to leave this city" he added, looking at her.

"Alright. Where to?"" She said and looked back at the road.

She saw the mess and hoped that Shadow wouldn't be mad at her. Or worse him and Mephiles were both out for her. She sighed leaning back on the seat and crossed her arms. She watched Arthur through the rearview mirror.

"Somewhere to shower and change clothes and to get a new car." he said as he drove further going to down town with the sounds of sirens and gunfire in the background he stopped the car and stepped out "Leave the grenade launcher and guns." he said as he walked into a rundown apartment complex and Blade quickly followed after.


	21. Chapter 20

**_Chapter Twenty: Black Doom Reins Supreme_**

The sound of the car they were just in being driven off could be heard behind them as they walked closer to the large run down building. It was just stolen, however Arthur seemed uninterested, he knew the 'vagrants' were Order agents reclaiming their property. There was a plump woman behind the bullet proof screen with the smell of cigarettes was actually an Order secretary with a mounted shotgun underneath the table to shoot any trespassers.

"I'll take room 219" he said with a smile to the woman who smiled back.

The unusually large female had perfectly white teeth which played treason on her outward appearance as she handed Arthur a key. Arthur then stepped into the elevator waiting for Blade to join him with his hands behind his back. Blade on the other hand stared at the woman and felt herself becoming stiff. She began walking uncomfortably until she felt her body freeze up in pain. Her face wasn't able to show it because it froze before she was going to react. A loud growl filled her eardrums in an angered manner.

"Daughter. You have disobeyed me. Twice. Now you will be punished in front of your, "Guard"." Doom said to her as her body walked forward.

She was very tense and strict looking as she walked with her hands in fists and it appeared her whole style of walking and mood has changed drastically. Her eyes were rustic color again and Arthur knew something was wrong when she stood with her back straightened and her ears up in an attentive matter.

"What's the matter?" Arthur asked as elevator music began to play as he pushed the key into a slot in the elevator, turning it right then pressing several floor buttons as if it were a keypad.

The doors closed and the elevator began to descend downwards as if going to the basement. Blade was trying to force her father's grip of her body off. She wanted to tell Arthur what was going on but her father was shoving her down into her own body. It was like being in a cage within a cage. Physically she had not answered him. She just stared forward into space like she was a high official. Arthur sighed as he looked at her.

They were now deep underground as the elevator doors opened, lights overhead turned on to reveal an empty concrete room. Blade, or Doom looked around with Blade's eyes as Arthur pressed a tile nearby as the walls and floors seemed to come alive as racks rose from the floor and computer terminals unfolded from the walls. The entire room looking like a shopping store with racks of weapons, armor, ammo, and clothes. Blade looked too and gasped slightly internally since Doom was still using her as a mask. The computer terminals have several different news reports and travel arrangement sites open along with several different databases. Arthur began to walk the aisles picking out several clothes when Doom made her step forward and appear to be following him like Blade would as a puppy.

Doom was beginning the process of chaos control as he spoke only to Blade.

"Now, to get you both physically with me..."

There was a red aura appeared around her as she stopped inches behind him. Her palm grabbed his shoulder hard and Arthur's eyes widened slowly.

"What the-? What's wrong with you?" he asked frowning at her as he turned to her proper, placing the clothes down to the side.

"Of whom are you speaking to?" She said in a deep male voice and the background changed after moving her palm off him.

After putting her hand down her eyes slowly went back to cherry red. Her father had set her free from being his puppet. She blinked and looked around seeing black rock everywhere and statues of a hedgehog that looked like Shadow but was obviously Black Doom due to the third eye and clothing change. She knew she was screwed. Her father had her on the Black Comet with him in his throne room. She shifted uncomfortably and held her head. She sighed loudly looking behind Arthur with her ears down in an obedient manner for her father was staring down at her in a menacing way while plasma-like water dripped from above between Arthur and Blade. The desert guardian looked around at the statues, his eyes narrowing.

"Where are we?" Arthur asked Blade as he looked at her with suspicion in his eyes as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Blade felt guilt come up for now two people were staring down at her for answers. She really just wanted to crawl into a dark corner and hide there.

"Why don't you ask my Father that."

Behind Arthur, who was the only thing living that was not gothic colored, was a golden throne of course having Black Doom who now resembled even more of Shadow with the form and all. He was scolding down at her and spoke in another language unknown to anyone outside of the Black Arms.

"You know why I brought you here." Doom was saying.

"Yes..."She replied back in the same manner.

As they spoke she sounded sad or depressed. She did not want this to happen. She managed to piss off everyone she knew without even trying and all she wanted to do was be on neutral ground with all of them.

"You will be punished, but first, I must attend to your Brother and his rebellious manners. I will show you what happens when you do it consistently." Doom replied to her in a prideful manner.

She was intrigued and scared as her eyes widened slightly after one point in time when she looked back to Arthur. Blade was worried and didn't want her father to hurt her.

"Ok seriously, stop leaving me in the dark here, what the hell is going on?" Arthur asked crossing his arms, they could see he was being stubborn and wouldn't take another step until his questions were answered.

Blade had the desire to release what she was choking on from the second she got off the couch at the safe house. Water welled up in her eyes as Doom continued.

"I will use The Noise to show you how I will punish you next time you pull this on me Blade."

Hearing this, Blade couldn't hold back shame and pity on herself. She heard voices, most likely from Doom himself, that were speaking to her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Disgrace to your own species! Look at yourself hanging around with imperfection! You should just go and live in the dark like Shadow being alone forever!" The Voices said to her.

She then walked over to Arthur. Her lungs and throat ere constricting on their own and each step she took became more painful than the last.

"In summary, Father is mad at me for not getting rid of Mephiles and says he wants me here to see why he needed me to be around Shadow in the first place. He said he was going to use some creature's song that does not belong to the Black Arms. I on the other hand, I haven't a clue how father will punish me for being rambunctious..." She told Arthur after reaching him.

Blade's face was red and tears were at the creases of her eyelids as if she were almost to her emotional breaking point. She knew it was coming too as her eyes looked up to Arthur. Arthur saw her while her pupils had gotten larger from holding back tears. Arthur's face visibly softened seeing her in a way that was even worse than after Shadow and her fought in the living room of the safe house.

"Hey now, don't punish her! She barely held her own against Mephiles and from the reports it was the same with Shadow, he needed the bat thief and the robot along with him to stand a chance! On top of that why am I even here?" he demanded as he looked at Black Doom up on his throne

. "My child has disobeyed my orders as her Father. I will NOT have another rebellious child like Shadow is being. Soon though he will see the light of how obeying me is better than that lower god life form." Doom said to Arthur but was watching Blade to see if she would break down or not. "I told her to fight back and she sat there like a deer in headlights letting Mephiles beat her to near death. Not only that but I told her to stay with Shadow and she ran off with you out of fake emotions that can and will be removed."

Listening to her Father critisize her like that broke whatever string she was holding onto to make herself not cry. Her heart felt like a sword had gone trough it with each syllable said about her as arms went around her mid torso. Her head bowed and more tears were made and softly traveled down her bright red muzzle. Arthur walked up to her slowly seeing her break down.

"Don't cry." Arthur mumbled trying to get her to calm down as her shoulders jerked slightly from sudden inhaling.

Blade wanted to disappear and just run away from all of them except Arthur. He was the only person outside of her family that even liked her at least a little as far as she knew. Arthur looked up to Doom with hardened eyes and went around Blade.

"I know all about what happened during that war, you claimed to be helping shadow yet your soldiers fired on him, if I were in his shoes I'd kill everything that shoots at me too, but I digress, I believe the reason she couldn't fight is because she doesn't know how to fight, if you let me train her I'll make her into the killer she is, Do not punish her." he said speaking defiantly as he pointed an accusing finger up at Blade's father.

Blade hid her face with her palms as Doom spoke back,"Do not tell me how to raise my children!" Doom said back. "You are merely a mortal that got lucky over the years! I will disipline my children how I WISH to dicipline them. Do not call my daughter a killer either...She has only followed my orders. Killers do killing without orders. Speaking of which I have my son to attend to first since he influenced her to rebel and let Mephiles almost kill her."

There was a pause before Black Doom and Blade both looked to the same place. Blade watched through the spaces of her fingers. Shadow and Mephiles both appeared. Shadow looked to Blade then to Doom.

"What did you do Doom?" Shadow said without questioning how the two got there.

"Shadow I am your father therefore you shall refer me to it." Doom said back.

Shadow growled and Doom looked to Blade. "Did you at least warn Shadow to stay away from Mephiles Blade...?"

Blade nodded slowly and Shadow and Doom both looked at one another. Shadow's eyes widened slightly before looking to Blade.

"I'm sorry.."

Then there was a loud screeching noise like nails on a chalk board. Blade covered her ears as soon as she heard it. It hurt her ears like someone taking a thousand needles into her ears. Then both Blade and Shadow acted the same way giving off sparks from their body from the ungodly sound. Blade's body showed the words "overload" in red and boxed in by a rounded rectangle.

"Arthur!" Blade screamed though it could not be heard over the bloodcurdling noise.


End file.
